


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Barista Jackson, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Jackson Wang, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Optimist Jackson, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Pessimist Jinyoung, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**8:05 AM**

_ **Just guys being dudes** _

**HasOneBraincell:**Hey are you awake yet?

**PerpetualGroucher:**Yes

**PerpetualGroucher:**Unfortunately I am

**HasOneBrainCell:**Great!

**HasOneBrainCell:**my shift starts in half an hour

**HasOneBrainCell:**so I have to get going soon

**HasOneBrainCell:**sound okay?

**PerpetualGroucher:**sure whatever


End file.
